Not a Coincidence
by SugarIsHEALTHY
Summary: Is it a coincidence that Carter and Sadie have to go to a school that already has more than enough magical beings? Maybe. Probably not. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane Chronicles.
1. Goode isn't good

**Hey, this is a crossover for Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson (obviously) and I **_**think **_**I'm gonna do it mostly in Carter and Sadie's POV because then it will be like they are recording their story. This is after The Throne of Fire the Last Olympian and before the Lost Hero. So anyways, I'm not sure how good it will be but enjoy! (And sorry if the first chapters a little slow)**

C

A

R

T

E

R

Alright, listen closely, because we don't have much time to tell you this. With all that's happened lately, the danger is almost twice as worse.

It all started when we had to go to school. Yes, you heard right, school. While we should have been working on saving the world, we had to spend our time learning Algebra. Although I was excited about going to a real school, I didn't want to waste what little time we might have left in a stuffy classroom. [No, Sadie, I didn't want to go to school. It's not that big of a shocker. Now, shut up.]

So, anyway, Sadie was going into 9th grade and I was going into 10th grade. Technically, Sadie was supposed to be in 8th grade but Amos wanted both of us to be at one school in case anything happened.

The part that I thought was the weirdest was that the school was in Manhattan. [Yes, Sadie, I thought _that _part was the weirdest. Will you let me continue?] Sorry about that. But my reason for thinking that was weird was Uncle Amos had warned us to stay out of Manhattan. Something about other problems and other gods…? I'm not sure. But I _am_ sure that he told us not to go there. So why were we going now?

[No, don't actually answer, Sadie, it's a rhetorical question. No, it's not a type of arthritis. Just, never mind.]

When Amos told us we were going to school, we immediately started protesting. And by _we_, I mean mostly Sadie.

"What?" Sadie had screeched, "_School? _Why?"

"There isn't much we can do at the moment to stop Apophis," Amos sighed, as if expecting this resistance. But knowing Sadie, he probably had, "So instead of sitting around doing nothing, you might as well get the proper education you two lack."

"But that's not fair!" Sadie protested, too outraged to acknowledge the insult, " We have to train! We can't just-"

"You've been training for the whole summer, I think you two are at your full potential for the time-being," Amos interrupted.

"But what about the trainees? We have to-"

"Your older trainees are fully capable of teaching the younger ones."

Sadie's face was red with rage as she spluttered, "We should be looking for more blood of the Pharaohs! There has to be-"

"Sadie," our uncle cut in sternly, "If they haven't found the amulets yet, who's to say they ever will?"

I had been watching this exchange silently because I knew that no matter how much we struggled, Amos wouldn't change his mind. He had probably even gone through all our possible arguments in his head and come up with ways to prove us wrong.

Sadie folded her arms stubbornly and turned to me for backup, her face twisted into a scowl. I sighed and spoke slowly.

"Although I agree we should be working to stop Apophis… Something tells me we are going whether we like it or not."

Amos nodded approvingly while Sadie fumed silently, her fists clenched. After several tense seconds, she slowly stretched her fingers out and grumbled, "Fine, just don't expect me to be happy about it."

Amos beamed and said cheerfully, "I wouldn't expect anything less!" Causing Sadie to glare at him, but he ignored her, "Now I have some duties as Chief Lector that I must take care of. Bast has the details for school. Have fun!"

So there we were, in Manhattan, looking at Goode High School on the first day of school. Sadie and I stopped for a second and took in the _Goode is good_ posters hung on the school and all the students surging around us. Then, with a final breathe of fresh air, we walked into the school.

My mind was spinning as we walked through the busy hallway. This wasmy_ first time_ in a real school. I suddenly realized I was a lot more nervous that I had thought. The annoying part of my thought, [No, that's not all of me. Do you have to keep interrupting?] _What if I'm left in the dust because I've never actually been to school? What if everybody thinks I'm a freak? I mean, I guess that's not far from the truth, but-_

_Shut up, me, _I interrupted myself, if that's possible. I guess it has to be since I just did it.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and relax. I mean, I was getting ridiculous! I was arguing with a voice in my head that was definitely _not_ a god.

Sadie and I got to our lockers and it reminded me of the lockers we made to find the blood of the Pharaohs. Of course, that made me think of what Amos had said. _If they haven't found the amulets yet, who's to say they ever will? _Was there really no more blood of the Pharaohs to help us? Little did I know that there is blood of some_ other_ things.

[No, I'm not spoiling it, it adds a little mystery. Oh, whatever.]

"Well, let's get this bloody day over with," Sadie grumbled as she stomped to her homeroom. I rolled my eyes as she snarled at somebody who accidentally bumped into her. Great way to make a first impression, Sadie. [Yes, they looked terrified, are you proud of yourself? Well, you shouldn't be.] Then I headed to my homeroom, too.


	2. I learn why people hate school food

**Thanks to anyone that reviewed/read/whatever my story! YOU ROCK! So here's chapter two and by the way, most of the time I probably won't update that fast because I had most of Ch. 2 written when I posted Ch. 1. So just warning u! So enjoy!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

When I got to my homeroom, I took a seat in the back row next to the window. There were only a couple other students in the classroom so far, so I had to wait a couple minutes before class began.

Once everybody was there, the only thing the teacher, Mr. Cole, did was tell us the expectations for the year. It was really boring. I wondered if this was why Sadie didn't want to go so bad. I noticed the other students seemed as bored as I was. There was even a kid who had fallen asleep! I wasn't sure how the teacher didn't notice it, but the guy just kept on sleeping while Mr. Cole droned on and on.

Finally, the bell rang and everybody went to first hour. I had math first (oh, joy) and because I didn't have to stop at my locker, I was one of the first students there. The teacher, Mrs. Pierce, spent the class time telling us what the year was going to be like. She seemed okay, but a little too eager about math. I think I figured out why she chose her career. [Sadie, I'm trying to tell a story, stop insulting me.]

For second hour, I had history and Mr. Cole, who's my homeroom and history teacher, spent class the same way. I hoped the whole day wasn't going to be like that.

Third hour, I was actually excited for. They have this class that you can choose almost any language you want to learn. I wasn't sure how that worked, but apparently the teacher, Ms. Long, knew tons of different languages. I found that a little weird, considering she was really young, but either way, I was _really_ hoping she knew ancient Egyptian. Easy A!

Ms. Long first told us the languages we could choose from. There were tons! She knew Spanish, French, German, and even ancient Greek. I didn't even know anyone still spoke that. She also knew ancient Egyptian.

There were only two of us that immediately knew what language we wanted take. There was me, and the guy who I recognized as the one who fell asleep during homeroom. I didn't catch his name but saw that he had shocking sea green eyes. He, surprisingly, chose ancient Greek, while I, obviously, chose ancient Egyptian.

This seemed to surprise Ms. Long, but in a good way. She was thrilled to have someone take those two because, apparently, there weren't many people who wanted to learn those languages. I just hoped I wouldn't scare her with my extreme knowledge of the subject.

[Jeez, Sadie, I get it, I have a big ego, no need to get graphic.]

My sister disturbs me. But anyway, most of the other students chose languages like French or Spanish or some other languages. Because it wouldn't make sense to only have one student in a class, Ms. Long decided to combine ancient Greek and ancient Egyptian and have one not-so-big ancient Greek-Egyptian class. I, personally, thought it would sound better if it was called ancient Egyptian-Greek class.

Fourth hour was gym and we ran around a track. I used to be horrible at running, [Shut, up, Sadie], but now I've gotten some practice from running away from monster. I also noticed that the ancient Greek guy seemed just as good at running.

Lunch is in between fourth and fifth hour and all of the grades ate in the same cafeteria. I don't think I have to say the cafeteria was big, but I will anyway. It was big.

I found Sadie and neither of us had really made any friends, so we decided to sit together. [Alright, Sadie, I'll tell them.] Sadie says she talked to some people that were nice but "just _so_ bloody annoying."

Despite having rows and rows of rectangular lunch tables, not a single on was empty.

Not.

One.

What the Ra?

Sadie and I found a table that was only about halfway full and sat down at the opposite end. Again, I saw that the kid from homeroom, ancient Greek-Egyptian, and gym was one of the people at the other end. Coincidence?

I think not.

He didn't really look like he fit in with the others at the table. He seemed confident and determined, like he already knew where he belonged in the world. The others, not so much.

What it seemed like to me was that he gathered a bunch of geeks and loners and made one big outcast-group. It seemed weird that he wasn't popular because he seemed athletic, and it was pretty obvious what the girls who were ogling him were thinking.

So why was he sitting there?

I noticed Sadie looking at him and smirked at her. When she looked back and caught my expression, she rolled her eyes and proceeded the push the sorry excuse for food around her tray.

"Wow, over Walt and Anubis so fast?" I mocked.

"I was _not_ checking him out," She replied crossly, now stabbing the glop, "I was just looking over there."

"Oh, sure you were," I scoffed and she scowled at me.

"So, anyway," I said, because I didn't want Sadie _permanently_ mad at me, "How was the first half of first day?"

Sadie gave me a look that clearly said _shut-up-and-eat-your-glop._ I sighed and hesitantly put a small piece of the sloppy mush in my mouth. Surprisingly, it was actually edible. Mostly.

I somehow managed to swallow the lump in my throat. "I get to take ancient Egyptian," I told Sadie.

She gaped at me. "Not fair. We don't get to take any languages until next year. By the way, how do they even offer ancient Egyptian?"

So I told her about the whole ancient Greek-Egyptian thing. I was just finishing when the guy from the other side of the table got up and started walking towards our end.


	3. I somehow survive the first day

**Heyyy, sorry about not updating sooner, and THANK YOU TO ANYBODY WHO READ/REVIEWED/SUBSCRIBED/FAVORITED! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **

**So anyway, sorry if this chapter is kind of slow, next chapter will get better! (Hopefully, most likely). So enjoy!**

S

A

D

I

E

Hullo, it is I, Sadie Kane, and I am here to bless you with my glorious story telling abilities.

I know what you must be thinking. _And you think _Carter_ has a big ego?_ Well, let me say, it is completely different if what you're saying is a hundred percent true, which mine is, unlike my _cough_annoying_cough_ brother.

[You were supposed to hear that, Carter.]

So, anyway, the guy that I was _not_ checking out was coming over to our side of the table. [No, I was not, shut up, Carter.] As he was walking over there, his bright green eyes darted everywhere. [I said SHUT UP, Carter! ... *Scream*] There shouldn't be too many interruptions for a while.

When the guy finally got there, (the tables are really big), he smiled at us, showing off dazzling white teeth.

"Hey," HE said, his voice like waves crashing against the shore. I'm not sure where I for that comparison, but it worked. "Do you guys want to come sit over there with us?" He gestured to the other side of the table, "I'm Percy Jackson, by the way."

Carter and I both smiled back at him. "I'm Carter Kane and this is my sister, Sadie," Carter said, then paused, waiting for Percy to be confused about us being siblings.

To our surprise, he seemed unfazed by this, as if he was used to seeing people who are related but look nothing alike.

"Cool. So you wanna come…?" Percy questioned. Carter and I both looked at each other and had the same thought. _Why not?_

"Sure," I answered and Carter and I picked up our trays.

We sat down shyly on their side of the table and the people already sitting there looked at us curiously.

"This is Sadie and Carter Kane," Percy announced to them before sitting down in his seat. He told us the names of the kids sitting there, and they acknowledged their name being said. I didn't try real hard at remembering their names.

We spent the rest of lunch talking and comparing schedules. Turns out Carter and Percy have homeroom, language class, gym, and art together. I didn't really listen to who had the same classes as me. I mean, I don't know their names, why should I know their schedules?

After lunch, I trudged over to my locker and grabbed my stuff for English. I wondered if Americans spoke it differently than I did and if I'd have any trouble. But then I thought, _Eh. Who Cares?_

English flew by (not0 and math was easy (again, not). Luckily all I had left was music and I figured it couldn't be too hard.

For once, I was right. (I love having Carter unconscious.) Music was actually tolerable.

After school ended, (Hallelujah) I met up with Carter. As we were walking out of the school, Carter said, "Have you noticed anything… _strange_ about Percy?"

I gave him a look and replied, "Not really, why?

He shrugged, but he had a troubled look on his face. "I don't know, it just seemed like he almost had an… _aura_ of power, or something. And you have to admit he's a little different. I mean, he didn't exactly seem like the type of person who would sit at a table like that for lunch."

I nodded thoughtfully. I had noticed that too, but hadn't thought about it too much. I was getting enough of a mental workout without adding_ that_ to it.

"Also," Carter continued, "During art the teacher didn't want us to start a project on the first day, so we sketched a picture. I wasn't really sure what to draw, so I just did the pyramids. But Percy drew this creature; it kind of looked like it was a giant dog, except it was attacking a group of people. I mean, it wasn't the best drawing ever, but it was pretty clear what it was."

I was going to say that he sounded like a pretty messed up kid, but was interrupted by a car horn. Both Carter and I snapped our heads in the direction of the noise and found Bast waiting impatiently in her car. We had made her buy a car so she would stop "borrowing" other peoples'. Carter and I walked over to her and she grinned at us.

"So, how was my little kittens' first day of school?" She purred while we got into the car.

"Eh," I grunted and Carter shrugged. Bast rolled her eyes and sped away from the curb.

One day down, a lot more to go.


	4. My teacher screams about angry badgers

**WARNING: DO NOT READ THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IF YOU ARE ALLERGIC TO HORRIBLY WRITTEN FIGHT SCENES. Jk but I'm just saying I am **_**really**_** not very good at writing anything with violence. Well I'm guessing. I've never actually written any except for this, so I'm gonna assume it's bad. And sorry for not updating in awhile this took soooooo long to write! Well, anyway hope you enjoy!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

[Mmm… Go-way…Wha…? Oh… Right.]

Sorry, Sadie had to wake me up after she KNOCKED ME UNCONSIOUS.

So yea, we finished our first day of school and went back to Brooklyn House. Amos was still in the first Nome so at least we didn't have to tell him all about our day. It was bad enough going through it once; I didn't want to re-live it. Bast seemed to sympathize with us and only asked a few basic questions the ride home.

Jaz and Walt smirked at us as we walked into the mansion. Sadie and I each shot them a glare before climbing the stairs and crashing in our beds. Hey, you can't blame us; sitting in a chair doing nothing all day long can really wear you out.

Skipping the rest of boring afternoon, I woke up the next morning with Khufu grunting in my ear.

"Agh! Agh! Agh!" I was getting pretty good at understanding baboon, and I took the colorful-butted monkey's noises as _Wake up! You're late!_ Either that or _Give me your Jell-O and nobody gets hurt! _Either one would've worked. Khufu likes his O-foods.

But I decided to go with the first one.

"I know, I know, I'm getting up," I groaned as I rolled out of bed and crawled to my closet.

Once I was ready, I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Sadie was already there, grumpily stabbing her cereal with her spoon.

"Morning!" I chirped with false cheerfulness, but gave up, but gave up when Sadie glared at me. We finished eating in silence.

Bast drove us to school, so naturally we were there within a few minutes, despite the usual New York traffic.

Sadie and I got to our lockers and gathered our stuff. Since we didn't really have anything else to do, we went to homeroom.

I got to Mr. Cole's classroom and realized somebody was already there. Percy was at his desk, fidgeting nervously while he slept, his head lying on the table. HE was murmuring softly, things like "Who are you?" and "What do you mean?"

I decided to wake him up since class would start soon, so I tapped his shoulder. He didn't even react. So I poked him a little harder and slowly his sea green eyes opened up.

"Wha…?" He mumbled, "Are there any blue pancakes…?" Then he saw me and seemed to realize where he was.

"Oh, hey, Carter," He said, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey," I replied, "You fell asleep."

"Yea," He shrugged, "It happens a lot." I was about to ask why, but the rest of the class was starting to shop up, so I decided not to.

Nothing really happened in math and history, except we got a lot of homework. I think the teachers were itching to give us some yesterday, but knew that nobody would like that, (not that it was much better on the second day).

Finally, I had Ancient Greek-Egyptian. They moved the different languages into different hours, but mine had remained the same.

Percy hadn't gotten to class yet, so I was alone with Ms. Long. If you've never had a teacher who's young and pretty, it can get a little awkward.

It also kind of creeped me out how she looked at me. And no, it wasn't like _that_, [Shut up, Sadie!], but whenever she looked at me, she got this evil light in her eyes. It was kind of unsettling.

Then Percy came in and she looked at him in evil glee. I think he saw this because he looked at her suspiciously. But before he could comment on it, she told him to sit down so we could start the lesson.

"Today, we'll be focusing on Ancient Greek," She announced and I internally sighed, "But before we learn the basics of the language, it's important to learn about the customs of Ancient Greece. Do either of you know much about Greek Mythology?" She asked us, but she seemed to be only looking at Percy.

I saw Percy tense slightly and start fingering a pen he had with the rest of his stuff.

He didn't look like he really wanted to answer, so I just shrugged. The truth was, I didn't know much about _Greek_ Mythology. My dad wasn't really interested in it and only taught me Egyptian Mythology. I could've told Ms. Long that I didn't know much about it, but I didn't really want or need to know it.

Or so I thought.

[I can keep doing the foreshadowing as long as I want, Sadie, you can't stop me…. Ok, ok, you can stop me, just don't do that again, alright?]

Ms. Long barely glanced at me before turning back to Percy. "Since it seems you two don't know much on the topic, I will tell you about them. There are twelve Olympians, the gods that are in charge. A few are Zeus," She said this lovingly, "Hera," This one bitterly, "and Poseidon," This one with a stare at Percy, who was stone-faced, "To name but three. I think we'll start with Poseidon. Let's just say his children are good-for-nothing piles of seaweed," Ms. Long said mockingly and with a smirk. Percy was gripping his pen so tight his knuckles were white. I was just sitting there confused.

What happened next did nothing to help my confusion.

"But I never minded a little seafood." And then she changed.

[Aww, Sadie, you sicko!]

By _changed,_ I mean she turned into a serpent. Well, from the waist down, that is. She had the same upper body, but she seemed a lot more intimidating now that I knew she was a monster.

But I didn't recognize her at all. I know a lot of Egyptian monsters, but I couldn't place Ms. Long, or whatever her name actually was.

I cursed in Ancient Egyptian and tried to summon my _khopesh_ from my Duat locker, but my shock and confusion weren't helping my concentration much. And of course, my surprise doubled when I saw the pen he had been fiddling with earlier.

Because in his hand, there wasn't a pen anymore.

There was a gleaming bronze sword.

As soon as I saw that sword in his hand, any thoughts that doubted Percy being different flew from my mind.

But there are a lot of different kinds of_ different._

By the time I managed to grab the hilt of my sword, the monster had already lunged.

But not at me.

At Percy.

Although I knew he wasn't normal, I still couldn't quite believe he wasn't just a mortal with a fake sword, so I _tried _to intercept the serpent woman as she shot at Percy's throat. Key word tried.

But it didn't look like Percy needed my help.

He ducked a moment before she got to him, so all she slashed was empty air.

The creature bared it's fangs (I don't know how I didn't notice them, although I guess I could say that about the serpent body, too) and snarled, "You cannot defeat me, demigod! I am Lamia! I will eat you and save your eyes for last so you can watch the whole time!"

My first thought was _ew._ My second thought was demi-_what?_ And my third thought was remembering that I had a killer-serpent-cannibal-lady-thing to deal with.

But before I had a chance to attack, Percy replied to the demon, "Good luck with that." Then he went ninja.

[Yes, I described it as ninja; you got a problem with that?]

Percy swiped at Lamia and she backed up, hissing. He advanced on her and started slashing every chance he got. Lamia mostly used her serpent tail to fight, blocking Percy's sword with the hard scales and occasionally finding an opening to land a blow of her own.

Percy was doing an awesome job at fighting off the demon. He managed to attack constantly and the few times lamia went of offense he blocked seemingly with ease. There was one time where he didn't get his sword in front of the tail in time and it whipped across him so hard I thought for sure he was a goner.

But Percy, to my astonishment, didn't even react. Well, actually, he might have blinked, but I'm not sure. But I _do _know that he just continued to attack, several of his swings landing shallow cuts.

I would like to say that I bravely dove in the fight, saving the day with my trusty _khopesh._

But I'm a horrible liar.

The truth was I stood there like an idiot, my sword hanging loosely from my hand.

By now Percy had cornered Lamia. She sneered at him and said, "You don't know what's coming do you?" When he didn't reply, she cackled and said in a baby voice, "Awww, are they still keeping secrets from the little hero? I bet I know a way to help." And she leapt towards Percy while he was still slightly distracted and aimed her fangs at his throat.

My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath as Lamia collided with Percy and dug her teeth into his skin.

Or tried to, anyways.

Her teeth shattered as soon as she chomped down hard enough. She shrieked and Percy used her distraction to flip her onto the ground and point his sword at her throat.

Lamia glared at him and hissed, "Do not think I am the only one, Perseus Jackson. We will get you eventually. And I would keep an eye on that friend of yours over there. He smells of _something."_

Offended, I sniffed my collar. I didn't _think_ I smelled. I mean, I just took a shower this morning! [Shut up, Sadie!]

Percy just said, "Well, I hope these _other_ monsters know what 'Curse of Achilles' mean. Your fangs tickled." And he plunged the sword through her throat.

Lamia burst into a shower of golden dust.

Since he had his back towards me, Percy turned slowly around and I quickly slipped my sword into my Duat locker. Half because I wasn't really thinking, and half because I was embarrassed that I could've done something and didn't, so I wanted to get rid of the evidence.

When Percy faced me, he looked weary but determined. He touched a cap to the tip of his sword and it shrunk back to a pen. My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as I stared at it.

Then Percy snapped his fingers and my eyes immediately jerked to him. The snap had been cold and clear and seemed to echo around the empty room. Then he spoke in a slow, calm voice:

"Ms. Long was a mentally instable teacher that went crazy in the middle of class. She ran around the room and caused all of this damage. Then she ran out of the room screaming about angry badgers."

If felt myself go into a trance. Yea, of course, _that's_ what happened. Ms. Long was just insane, that's all. And I mean, come on, who _wouldn't_ run out of the room screaming about angry badgers? It was crazy to think she was a mon-

Then I snapped back to reality as I remembered my reality _is_ monsters.

"What are you talking about?" I exclaimed, incredulously, "That _thing_ was obviously a monster and you defeated it single-handedly. How did you _do_ that?"

Percy gave me a measured stare, like he was judging how much he could trust me. Finally, he let out a breath and said, "I think we need to talk."

**Wow. That is the longest chapter I have EVER WRITTEN. There were so many places where I was like Awww I'm dying to just stop here, but I decided to be nice and keep going. And I got a review asking for longer chapters. That always helps, too :D But I'm not making any promises that they will continue to be this long. So I hope you liked it REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. It's not Percy's fault he smells

**HAPPY PI DAY!**

**I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy, I tried out for the dance team (I made it if anybody cares… ****crickets***** *****climbs in hole* *climbs out of hole because holes are uncomfortable* [how do little ground-creatures do it?])**

**Also, when they write their story, some people write it immediately on the computer. I don't like typing as much as I like writing on paper, so I write my first ideas on this whiteboard-type-thing and then on my notebook and THEN on the computer. Needless to say it takes awhile.**

**Thank you to anybody that read/reviewed/favorite/subscribed to my story! You guys rock ;)**

S

A

D

I

E

So, there I was, being bored to tears in history when Carter burst into the room, Percy close behind him. Carter spotted me and told the teacher that we had a family emergency. The teacher let me go and as soon as we were in the hallway, I bombarded Carter with questions.

"What happened? Who died? Who was killed? Is there even a family emergency? If there isn't, why didn't you bust me out earl-"

"Sadie," Carter interrupted, exasperated, "Yes, there is actually an emergency, but-"

"What happened? Nothing happened to the trainees, right? It isn't Ap-"

"Sadie," Carter cut me off sharply, glancing at Percy, who I just remembered was here. He was watching us with a mixture of amusement and suspicion, glancing back and forth between us as we cut each other off.

I turned back to Carter and punched his arm. "Nice going, you got a mortal involved? And you call me irresponsible!"

"Ummm, Sadie," Carter began, warily eyeing Percy, "I don't think-"

"I'm not sure what kind of non-mortals you guys are," Percy spoke up, causing Carter and I to look at him skeptically, "But I have a feeling you have a lot to explain to me, and I _know_ I have a lot I can tell you. I have a… _friend_ that's at the Empire State Building right now and is a lot better at understanding and explaining things."

"Yea," Carter sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands, "We definitely need to clear some stuff up."

"Cool," Percy grinned, "I'll go call my friend," He reached into his pocket and I expected him to pull out a phone. Instead, he pulled out a large gold coin the size of a biscuit. **[A\N: That's a British word, right?]** He walked towards the restroom and before he slipped inside, he said, "I'll be right back."

The moment the door had shut, I turned on my brother.

"_What are you doing?_ We can't tell Percy what's going on! Are-"

"He's not normal, Sadie," Carter said bluntly, "There was a monster attack. The language teacher, Ms. Long, turned out to be some monster I didn't recognize; Lamia or something," Carter paused and swallowed nervously before continuing, "But Percy, he-"

"Good news!" Percy announced as he flung the restroom doors open, cutting off whatever Carter was going to say. "My friend can meet us at that little restaurant-type-thing down the street in five minutes," He grinned even bigger, making him look slightly insane. [Now that you mention that, he_ does _tend to never take things seriously, doesn't he?] "So what are we waiting for? We have some most-likely confusing things to talk about. Let's go!"

~3.14159265358979323846264~

The little restaurant-type-thing we were going to turned out to be just that; little. There were only two tables, one holding a pair of business-people and the other a blonde teenager sitting by herself. I wasn't sure what to expect from Percy's "friend," but I was a little surprised when he immediately veered towards the blonde.

When she looked up from the block of a book she had been reading, I was even more surprised. Her eyes were like angry gray storms bundled to the size of a marble seemed to contradict her tanned skin and soft blonde curls. They seemed to analyze me as they slipped between the three of us as we made our way towards her. Her eyes brightened considerably as she looked at Percy and I began to doubt whether the word "friends" summed up their relationship.

Carter, Percy, and I sat down at the table next to the girl and Percy beamed at her.

"Annabeth, this is Sadie and Carter Kane. Sadie, Carter, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase," And so my suspicions were confirmed.

Annabeth nodded at us and turned back to Percy. "So what's the problem? Nothing… happened, right?" She said with a glance towards us.

Percy sighed and slumped in his seat. Annabeth scowled as she punched him on the arm, _hard._ Although Annabeth immediately rubbed her fist, Percy didn't even flinch.

"Well, I don't think this was _extra-_serious, but we do have a few dilemmas," Percy admitted, tracing a finger on the table.

"Percy. What. Kind. Of Dilemma?" Annabeth persisted, poking him in the shoulder with each word. If they weren't talking about something serious, it_ might've_ been almost romantic. And if it had been romantic, I _might've_ gone to get sick in the restroom, assuming this tiny restaurant had one.

"Uhhh, well... Ya see…" Percy stumbled over his words and shot Carter a pleading look. Carter rolled his eyes.

"We got attacked by a monster," He said to Annabeth.

"Really, Percy? It's only the second day of school!" Annabeth exclaimed, looking accusingly at Percy. He looked offended.

"What is it_ my_ fault I smell?" We all stared at him and he reconsidered his words. "I mean, is it _my _fault the monsters want me dead?"

Annabeth looked like she was going to answer but Carter beat her to it.

"Speaking from experience, people- or things- probably wouldn't was you dead if you didn't do something they didn't like, so it's probably partly your fault."

We all turned our attention to him, with different expressions on our faces. Percy was mostly confusion, with a little bit of mock betrayal, as if he were thinking, _How _could_ you? _(Like a two-year-old, might I add). Annabeth was half agreement, half suspicion.

And me?

I was just looking at Carter in boredom, thinking, _that's nice. I wonder if this place has coffee._

Don't judge.

I got up early this morning.

[So what if Khufu had to dump water on me? I still got up, didn't I?]

While I was imaginary drooling over imaginary coffee, the others continued talking.

"What do you mean, _I speak from experience?" _Annabeth asked suspiciously, eyeing Carter warily.

Carter blinked, obviously confused. "Uhhh, by _I speak from experience,_ I meant that I talk from-"

"Carter," I butted in impatiently, "She means how do you have experiences that taught you that."

I watched in annoyance as my daft brother finally got it through his thick skull what Annabeth meant.

I turned back to look at the other two people and saw Annabeth watching us through narrowed eyes. Those intelligent gray orbs seemed to pick up everything we did and puzzle through them, figuring out what they meant. Percy just stared at us, amused.

I was going to explain what Carter had been going on about, but Annabeth started talking before I could.

"Wait. Before you guys start explaining your story- and you obviously seem to have an interesting one- Percy and I will a explain a little of ours. We should go first because you have witnessed a monster attack," She proposed, daring one of us to challenge her. No one did.

"Good," Annabeth nodded in satisfaction and then they launched into their story.

**Sorry for stopping it here but I REALLY wanted to post it today.**

**Please review!**

**(And btw, the line break was the first something digits of pi. I have that much memorized [I got extra credit for it; I used to have like 50-something digits memorized. Don't' judge.])**


	6. The world has no respect for gum

**Hey, again, sorry for the wait, although it wasn't as long this time. That's a good thing, right? Right?...**

**So anyway, this isn't a huge chapter and it was hard to explain things, but I think it's ok…**

**Oh and btw, if any of you have read my 'Mark of Athena' story, I AM SOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in like…. A really long time…**

**But anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

S

A

D

I

E

You would think that it would be easier learning about another world the second time.

It isn't.

Carter and I reacted very differently to being told that Greek gods exist. Carter was staring at Percy and Annabeth, completely dumbfounded. Although on the outside he was like a statue, he probably had a hurricane of questions and accusations that he was refusing to let out.

But I wasn't holding back.

I hurled doubts, questions, and random exclamations having nothing to do with the current conversation at them. (I wouldn't be surprised if the people at the other table were starting to question my sanity.)

[Oh, haha, Carter. Remember what happened the _last_ time you got on my nerves? Yea, I thought you might.]

But Percy and Annabeth just took it all, like they were used to it.

Finally, Carter seemed to recover enough to stutter, "What… that's not… why… how?"

Percy smiled like this was all completely normal. "Yes, Greek mythology is actually real. And no," He looked at me oddly, "I didn't know that chewing gum can burn about eleven calories per hour."

I blushed and mumbled something about 'no respect for chewing gum.'

Something like that.

Percy gave me another look before continuing. He explained (with numerous interruptions and additions from Annabeth) how they were half-bloods, or demigods, half-human, half-god. They explained the mist and the dangers of being a demigod. They told us about Camp Half-Blood and the Empire State Building being Olympus (who would've thought?) and mentioned something about a war. Carter and I looked curiously at Percy as he cut himself off there. The two demigods got a rueful look in their eyes, like they were reminiscing. I knew enough to assume that it was a touchy subject, but Carter apparently needs a little lesson in respecting privacy.

"War?" He prodded, "What do you mean?"

Annabeth looked at Percy, who let out a long breath. He looked at us then glanced back at his hands. "That's not the main point of the story right now. Maybe some other time."

I was dying to hear about the war, and I could tell Carte was, too. But even my brother noticed the hesitation on that topic, so we let it drop.

"So what was that monster that Percy and Carter saw?" I asked, looking at Annabeth. It was pretty obvious she was the smart one.

"Well," She stated matter-of-factly, "Percy told me that it was Lamia. He obviously doesn't know what kind of monster this is," Percy smiled sheepishly, "But she was a beautiful ancient Greek queen. She attracted the eye of Zeus, god of the skies and king of the gods, and they had several children. I won't go into details," She reassured us as we wrinkled our noses and started to look uncomfortable.

"But Hera," Annabeth spat the name with a loathsome look on her face, "Goddess of marriage and family and Zeus' wife, is a very jealous and _selfish_ queen," She hissed, and thunder just happened to rumble as she said _selfish_, "She murdered Lamia's children in front of her and turned her into a monster with a woman's upper body and a serpent's tail where her legs were. Hera also removed her ability to close her eyes, forcing her to be haunted with images of her dead children."

"Now that you mention that, she did have a creepy stare," Carter interrupted. Annabeth nodded.

"Lamia grew horribly jealous of mothers who had their children and she took to devouring kids," Annabeth finished.

"That was… disturbing," I muttered, trying to rid my head of the creepy images.

"That's Hera," Annabeth said darkly as there was more thunder, even on the clear day.

Hmmm. Ironic, much?

"So how about you guys tell us your not-normal stories," Percy suggested, drumming his fingers on the table. Probably that ADHD they mentioned most demigods have.

Carter and I exchange a glance and I start speaking. "How much do you know about Egyptian mythology?"

Percy and Annabeth raise their eyebrows and I know they have a feeling about where this is going.

-:-

Despite basically knowing what was coming, the demigod's reactions were still pretty funny.

Annabeth stared at us with a thoughtful and confused look as she analyzed the information we gave them. (Which was pretty much all of it; it would have been easier to just show them our previous recordings.)

Percy was wide-eyed and doing the same thing I had done, minus the random chewing gum facts, but plus the random ocean facts. They weren't even useful; did you know that if you touch water, you get wet? Yea, it's getting easier and easier to tell who the smart one is (not that we didn't know before).

The stream of words coming from Percy's unhinged jaw soon slowed and he said, "So Egyptian mythology is real, too. You guys hosted some, defeated an evil god, found out a giant snake wants to eat the sun, gave up the gods inside you, made a book, went through this other-reality-type-thing, found a lost god, and made some enemies along the way. And you have a pet baboon."

I turned to my brother, "Wow, we should have just gone with that."

Carter nodded, "But yea, that's basically it."

Annabeth finally spoke, "And you guys are in the middle of a war?"

As Carter and I nodded, it was like somebody pulled a plug. The demigods simultaneously slumped down in their seats and had matching haunted looks in their eyes. It was then that I noticed something unusual about their hair. They both had a streak of gray in the same spot. I had a feeling that there was a lot more to their story than they were telling, not including the mysterious 'war.'

"Are- are you okay?" Carter hesitantly asked. I'm glad he did that; I don't think I would have been able to.

Annabeth glanced up at us before returning her gaze to her hands. "We're fine, it's just…" She trails off helplessly, looking at Percy for support.

Percy clears his throat. "It's just that… we recently finished a war ourselves and it wasn't pretty afterwards."

I think Carter felt bad for asking, because mouthed formed an _o _and he grew quiet. The silence lengthened and I felt the need to break it.

"So, what now?" I asked.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at me, then each other. Finally, green, blue, and brown all landed on gray.

"We go to camp," Annabeth decided, "If there's anyone that know more about this, besides the gods, it's Chiron."

I recall that this person is a centaur, their trainer at Camp Half-Blood. Then a thought occurs to me.

"Hey, you never told us who your parents were," I said, referring to the immortal ones.

"Oh," Percy answered as we stood up from the table, "Annabeth is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. I'm a son of Poseidon, god of the seas."

Well, I guess that explained the water facts.

**So, there you go. They know the truth. Hope you liked that chapter!**

**If you didn't like it, tell me. If you did, tell me. If you ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY LOVED IT (wink, wink), tell me.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**(oh and thank you to anyone that reviewed/read/favorite/subscribed before!)**


	7. Percy's mom tells us baby stories

'**Sup! This wasn't too long of a wait was it?... I think it was…**

**But, anyway, it took awhile because I wanted to finish the Serpent's Shadow before I updated again.**

**IT'S SOO GOOD! And I'm kinda wishing I did my cross-over **_**after **_**it came out because there are soooo many references! It would be really awesome if Rick Riordan did a cross-over… if he doesn't I will be mad…**

**But just for a reminder, this is**_** before**_** the Serpent's Shadow, which probably won't take place at all. I'm going to try to incorporate some of the stuff in here though. Also, it's after the Last Olympian and I **_**might**_** try to put the Heroes of Olympus in.**

**But, anyway, (wow I say that a lot) I just want to say that I'm not a very good updater. I get distracted and write random one-shots or just don't feel like writing. So I apologize for that.**

**Also, thank you SO MUCH to my SUPER-AWESOME-SUPER-COOL reviewers! You guys are so freaking amazing XD**

**Also, thank you to "Elf Knight" for an AWESOME idea!**

C

A

R

T

E

R

I wasn't sure how I felt about a new pantheon of gods.

It complicates things, makes you unsure who to thank or blame.

Was it Nut or Uranus in the sky when you look up?

Is that sun Ra, Apollo, or just the normal fire-ball sun?

It's not fun living in three realities.

Sure, they can help each other out in times of need, but still. Not fun.

For example, when you walk out onto a street after just learning about another world besides the two that you are currently living in (and trying to save) it's not pleasant if you start being chased. _Especially _if it'sby a pack of creatures that look like an odd mixture between Egyptian demons and Greek monsters.

We tried running away at first, but you would be surprised at how fast serpent tails and claws can run. We turned around to fight, Percy pulling out his bronze sword, me pulling out my _khopesh, _Sadie taking out her wand, and Annabeth drawing a long dagger made of the same metal as Percy's.

We all lunged into the battle as one, and I can't even begin to describe how Percy fought. I could say he fought like a demon, but if that were true, he would be fighting against us, not with us. And we would be dead. Because he's really good.

[What? It's true.]

So anyway, Annabeth was an amazing fighter, too. She moved through the monsters/demons like a blur, attacking more ferociously than I would have expected from her.

I think I fought pretty well, too, if I may say so myself.

And Sadie?

Eh.

[Ow!]

Ok, she did good too, I guess.

But needless to say, the creatures didn't hold us back for long.

"So how are we getting to Camp Half-Blood?" Sadie asked as we continued walking, acting as if the monster attack had never occurred.

Annabeth and Percy exchanged a glance. "Well, the closest and least destructive transportation is my mom," He said, blushing at the end.

I shrugged and Sadie and Annabeth smirked. "Aww, maybe we'll get to hear more baby stories," Annabeth coed and Percy groaned.

"Great," He mumbled and we kept walking.

-:-

When we walked into Percy's apartment, the first thing I noticed was the smell.

I mean, it didn't smell bad or anything, it was just really strong. But it actually smelled great; chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven.

As soon as the smell hit us, Percy perked up and sped into another room. Annabeth rolled her eyes and beckoned for us to follow her.

The room Percy had run into was the kitchen, and the only other person in there was a woman. She had long graying brown hair and was pulling a tray out of the oven. The smell washed over us again, more powerful than ever, and Percy looked like he was going to pass out from the awesomeness.

As the woman set the tray down, I noticed something peculiar.

The cookies were blue.

Hmmm.

Ok, why not?

The woman turned away from the oven and seemed startled to find us there.

"Oh! Percy, what are you doing back from school? Who are your friends? And hello, Annabeth," She said, smiling warmly. Annabeth smiled back.

"Hi, Mrs. Jackson."

"How many times have I told you to call me Sally?" Percy's mom sighed, "But, anyway," She turned to us, "Who are these?"

"Mom, this is Sadie and Carter Kane," Percy announced, "Carter, Sadie, this is my mom, Sally Jackson."

"Call me Sally," Sally said, throwing a pointed look at Annabeth.

Sadie and I smiled at Sally, saying hi and all that stuff. She turned to Percy after we greeted her.

"So you aren't in school because…?" She questioned.

Percy sighed. "There was a little emergency and we need a ride to camp. Do you think you could…?"

Before he had even finished his question, Sally was getting ready. She put her baking stuff away while saying, "Of course. Percy, bring those cookies in the car."

Percy grinned and scooped the blue cookies into a container. He made his way out of the kitchen and motioned for us to follow. Sally came right behind us, car keys jingling in her hands.

Ahead of us, Percy yelped, _"Hot!"_ his mouth sounding full.

We all laughed and Sally sighed.

-:-

Annabeth had insisted Sally tell Percy's baby stories, although it didn't look like she needed much persuasion.

Long story short, the car ride consisted of laughter, coos, teasing, and Percy hitting his head on the window.

It was highly amusing.

I don't think I should repeat any of the baby stories; Percy can be quite intimidating when he wants to be.

Sally looked like she wanted to know the details of our little 'emergency,' but I guess years of being in demigod messes taught you when you should and shouldn't ask questions.

Sally stopped driving on Long Island, right in the middle of nowhere. If nowhere is filled with strawberry fields.

The only mildly interesting characteristic of where we stopped was the hill. It was steep, with tall grass leading up and a giant pine tree at the top. I thought I saw something flash but the tree, but when I looked closer, I didn't notice anything.

We got out of the car and I asked Percy, "So… this is your camp? Nice place."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Very funny. But, yea, this is it. You just can't see it yet."

He ignored Sadie and I's confused looks as he and Annabeth started walking up the hill.

At the top of the hill, the giant tree stood as if warning us. My gut feeling was screaming at me to take out my _khopesh_ and attack, but I knew that was mostly Horus talking. He likes to kill stuff.

Sill, my instincts told me I wasn't supposed to be here, but I knew Percy and Annabeth wouldn't try to harm us.

Well, actually, I just _thought_, but I was fairly confident about it.

Mostly.

We reached the summit of the hill and something stopped me from moving forward. I frowned and looked at Sadie. She seemed to be in the same situation.

Percy and Annabeth crossed over the hill without a problem. Percy turned to see why we weren't following.

"Oh, that's right," He said. "I, Perseus Jackson, give Carter and Sadie Kane permission to enter." 

Sadie snorted. "Perseus?" Percy blushed and stuck his tongue out at her. I realized there was nothing holding me back anymore and I stumbled past the tree. I stopped and stared at my surroundings.

Instead of the boring strawberry fields I was expecting, we were in a beautiful valley filled with all sorts of things. Near the bottom of the hill was a blue farmhouse with an eagle wind vane at the top. I could see the ocean, as well as a lake. The cabins were in a cluster, all different and some under construction. There were basketball courts, volleyball courts, and a rock-climbing wall that was shooting… lava?

I heard a soft growl coming from besides the tree and instinctively turned towards it, guard raised. Next to the tree, lying under a branch that held a gold cloth of some sort, was a dragon.

I stumbled back in surprise, running into Sadie. She turned, scowling, and opened her mouth to ye- sorry, _express her displeasure._ Then she looked past me and the (probably loud) words died in her mouth.

"What is… um, why-" She stuttered, grasping her wand.

"Oh, it's okay, that's Peleus. He's friendly," Percy dismissed, waving his hand. Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at us, still in defensive stances.

"He protects the Golden Fleece," she said, nodding towards the cloth on the branch and moving forward to pat the dragon on his snout. Peleus snorted happily (I think) and a ring of smoke drifted into the air.

I struggled to remember the Golden Fleece. "Umm… something about a guy named Jason?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yea. In ancient times, Jason went on a quest to get the fleece. Now it stays here, protecting the border, keeping out monsters and mortals."

"And magicians," Sadie muttered under her breath. I ignored her.

"But if this is the _original _Golden Fleece, how do you guys have it?" I questioned.

Annabeth fiddled with some beads on her necklace. I realized Percy was wearing one like it. "That's a story for another time. But, come one; you can't just stand here on the hill all day."

I was kind of suspicious of her and Percy's 'stories,' but I figured the only thing to do was go down into camp.

We half-slid, and half-walked down the hill and approached the farmhouse. My foreboding feeling was worse than ever, but I fought against it.

"This is the Big House," Percy told us as we climbed the steps to the porch. "Chiron and Mr. D should be here somewhere…"

I remembered they had told us that their camp director was Dionysus, god of wine. I found it odd that gods weren't confined and everybody was fine with that.

If it was like that with_ Egyptians, _things might be a little easier.

Percy and Annabeth lead us around the porch. I got another view and was once again amazed by it.

When we got to the back porch, there was a table with two men sitting at it. They seemed to be playing some kind of poker.

The one facing us was wearing a tiger-striped shirt and was a little on the plump side. He had weird purplish hair and kind of reminded me of a pouting toddler.

The man facing away from us was sitting in a wheelchair and had curly brown hair. He seemed to hear us and turned around. His eyes widened.

"Percy… Annabeth… what is… why-" He stuttered. Behind him, the chubby man grabbed a glass of wine that wasn't there before and chugged it. He threw the glass over his shoulder and I heard someone yelp, "Own!" Thunder rumbled. (What's _with _that?) The wheelchair man didn't seem to notice, however.

"Hey, Chiron," Percy said uncomfortably. "We met some people…"

"I'm sure you did, Peter," The tiger-print guy grumbled, staring at his cards. "Just what I need, more brats to watch."

I raised m eyebrows, but Percy didn't respond. He was looking at the wheelchair guy, who was looking at us.

"You must leave immediately."

**Eh. This chapter's okay.**

**But at least it's (kinda-sorta) long right?**

**See ya!**


	8. Winedude has anger issues

**Hey, guys! I'm, finally updating again!**

**And… OMIGOSHOMIGHOSH! THIS STORY HAS OVER 100 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE SO BARKING AMAZING! (Has anybody read **_**Leviathan**_**? If you have, and get what I did there, you rock! If you haven't, READ IT IMMEDIATELY! WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME READING CRAPPY FANFICTIONS WHEN YOU COULD BE READING LEVIATHAN?)**

**Anybody have any ideas on what I can do for the cover of this story? 'Cause I can't find anything that I want to do… :/**

**Also, I finally put stuff on my profile! I'm proud of myself :)**

**Finally, if you want, you should check out a one-shot I wrote called 'Lights.' I want to rewrite it, but need help soooo…. You should also review it :D Just sayin'.**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"Hey, Chiron," Percy said uncomfortably. "We met some people…"

"I'm sure you did, Peter," The tiger-print guy grumbled, staring at his cards. "Just what I need, more brats to watch."

I raised m eyebrows, but Percy didn't respond. He was looking at the wheelchair guy, who was looking at us.

"You must leave immediately."

S

A

D

E

I

E

Well. Carter sure knows how to make a dramatic exit. I'll give him that.

Of course, mine are better.

[Come on, Carter. You know it's true.]

So, anyway, the wine-dude didn't actually seem to realize we were there. Just kept staring at those bloody cards.

Men.

But wheelchair guy, the one that went all ominous on us, was still staring at Carter and I. Percy and Annabeth seemed shocked and didn't look they would reply anytime soon, so I cleared my throat uncomfortably.

"Pardon me, sir?" I said hesitantly.

[Shut up, Carter!]

Carter said he nearly had a heart attack when I was actually civil. See what happens when I'm polite for a change? That's why I never do it.

[Yes, Carter, that's _actually _the reason; I'm capable of doing it, _when _I want to. Now shut up. And you say _I _interrupt a lot?]

After I ever-so politely asked the strange man what he meant, he said, "You can't stay here; it's forbidden. The gods would have a fit." He glanced nervously at wine-dude, who looked up irritably.

"Chiron, it's your turn. And why would my annoying family have a fit?" He asked, not looking like he particularly cared about the answer. Then he saw us.

Now, this next part is rather complicated. Wine-dude's face turned bright red, borderline-purple, and I'm pretty sure he wasn't blushing from embarrassment. I felt something tickle my ankle and looked down. Vines, with plump grapes that somehow managed to look dangerous and hostile (don't ask my how fruit can do that; I have no idea), were wrapping around my feet, growing bushier and crawling up my leg. I yelped in surprise and reached for my wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," The, now more intimidating, wine-dude snarled, leaping to his feet.

"Or what?" I retorted, ignoring his warnings and grabbing my wand.

"Sadie, that's not-" Annabeth started, only to be cut off by Carter's yelp of surprise and, a second later, mine too.

Why, you may ask?

Because my wand had turned into a bloody _plant._

I looked at Carter and, sure enough, his _khopesh _was now a useless tube with leaves, too.

"What the Ra?" Carter exclaimed, dropping his vine. Scary-power guy sneered.

"Don't say_ that _name here," He said, still glaring at us. I glared right back. Percy and Annabeth seemed as shocked as we were, but I wondered it they were acting and they brought us here on purpose…

"Now, Mr. D," Wheelchair guy nervously soothed, "you cannot kill them; your father would not allow it."

Scary-guy hesitated, then spat, "Fine. But if they're here when I get back, they _will _die. My father can't give me worse punishment then being _here_."

And then he was gone is a burst of light.

(I found out later that if I had been looking directly at him when he did that, I would have been burnt to a crisp. I was _really _glad I hadn't been.)

I blinked away the spots left from the blinding light; however indirectly I saw it, it was still bright. Wheelchair guy sighed.

"I apologize for Mr. D's behavior, but you can hardly expect anything else. Now, back to where we were before, you must leave immediately."

Percy started to object, but the man cut him off with a stern look. He turned back to us and said, "My name is Chiron. I will escort you out of the boundaries."

I started to say that we could find our own way fine, thank you very much, but my protests died in my throat as Chiron started to stand up.

I had assumed that he couldn't stand up, as he was in a wheelchair, but I stood corrected as he pulled himself up, fake legs dropping to the floor, a stallion's body emerging from the wheelchair.

He was a bloody _horse._

I corrected myself a second later when I remembered that horses don't have a human body where their head should be.

[Shut up, Carter. You were surprised, too!]

We had already been told he was a centaur, but _still._

"_Oh._ So you're-a…um-what-" Carter stammered, staring with a bewildered look on his face.

[See?]

"I believe the word you're looking for is _centaur,_ young man," Chiron corrected, gingerly stretching his legs and tapping the ground with his hooves.

"Uh huh," Carter replied numbly, _still _staring at him. _Honestly, _you'd think he would have a_ little _dignity.

[Yea. I really just said that. Shut up.]

"Percy, Annabeth," Chiron said, turning to the two still standing in the background, "Why don't you two go see what the Stolls are doing. Zeus knows how much damage they have caused already."

Annabeth nodded slowly, gave us one last look, and then dragged a bewildered Percy out the door.

I was kind of surprised (and offended) that they would just leave us here at the mercy of the horseman. (Although he didn't look too vicious. Quite the opposite, really.) But it made me question my we came here, why we trusted them so easily. That's always how we fall into traps.

Chiron smiled sadly at us. "I apologize for this misunderstandings, but our gods and your gods do not mix much- and they prefer it like that. This way, please."

As we followed him down the steps and up the hill that we walked down not long before, I became more and more angry. At myself, at Carter, at Percy, Annabeth, Chiron, the gods (all of them). At everybody. Call me immature, but it's the truth.

-:-

"What now?" I asked as we walked along the road. Carter sighed and kicked a pebble, watching as it bounced and skidded to a stop a few feet in front of us. I didn't bother mentioning his poor kicking skills.

"I don't know. I guess we go to Amos?" I nodded. That seemed like the only thing we _could _do.

I saw a large shadow pass by on the ground and immediately tensed up. I gripped my wand and Carter looked at me questioningly. I jerked my head up, but before I could do anything else, a dark figure landed lightly in front of us.

**Ooooh, who/what could it be? I'm pretty sure anybody that's read the PJO series will probably know this…(which most likely is everybody; at least I hope it is). But leave in a review if you know who/what it is! Or, if you're too lazy, don't! That works too! :)**

**~Oh! And to the anonymous reviewer "thomas:"**

…**That's creepy, man. I feel so psychic :D ~**

**REVIEW, PLEASE :D**

**PEACE :D**


	9. Walt becomes a dessert

***sigh* Why are you guys so awesome? You guys are just so freakin' amazing.**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! (and favoriters, and subscribers, etc.)**

**PEAPLE WHO GUESSED CORRECTLY:**

**athena grl**

**ChristineDraws**

**Swallow in the Cloud**

**purpleluv111**

**gophernugget2017**

**A lot of people guessed Nice, but it's not him…yet. *evil laugh that just sounds stupid***

**Oh, and some people asked if this was Sadico, and it probably won't be. I'm not really into writing romance anyway, but the few stuff that I do happen to write romance will not be Sadico. Sorry if that disappoints anyody.**

**By the way, this chapter was done a couple days ago, but I didn't have internet, therefor no update. Sorry :( But I have internet now so it's all good :)**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

I saw a large shadow pass by on the ground and immediately tensed up. I gripped my wand and Carter looked at me questioningly. I jerked my head up, but before I could do anything else, a dark figure landed lightly in front of us.

S

A

D

I

E

"_Percy?_" I asked, somehow managing to ignore the winged horse for a moment.

"Duh," Annabeth said, grinning as she emerged from behind Percy, hopping off the midnight black horses back.

"How did you guys get here?" Carter asked, confused.

We all looked at him weirdly.

"Right," He nodded sheepishly. "Flying horse." 

Said horse snorted and stomped its hoof on the ground.

"Pegasus," Percy corrected, "Blackjack hates it when people call him a horse."

Now Carter and I looked at _him _weirdly.

"And you know this how…?" I prompted.

"Poseidon created horses," Percy explained, "So I can understand them."

_Of course, _I thought (sarcastically, by the way), _How could I not have thought of that?_

But I said, "'Kay then. So _what _are you guys doing here?"

"You thought we would just let you guys get kicked out?" Percy asked, feigning indignance, a hand on his chest. "I'm hurt, Sadie."

"'Course you are. That's my point in life." I kicked Carter in the shin after he nodded in agreement.

"Hey!"

I raised my eyebrows, daring him to say something else.

He didn't.

I nodded in approval and turned back to Percy and Annabeth, who were watching us in amusement.

"And Chiron let you guys come?" I asked dubiously. "He seemed pretty set on the different gods staying separate."

Percy and Annabeth exchanged nervous glances. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Well, you see…he doesn't actually know that we're not at camp…" Percy explained uncomfortably.

I looked at him for a second then broke into a grin. "Great! You snuck out! If only Carter could learn from you…" I sighed in disappointment in my brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Carter said. "What do we do now? Should we see if Amos is back from the First Nome yet?"

Percy shrugged and Annabeth said, "We might as well. It's not like we can go back to camp, or anything." I nodded and we all stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then Percy clapped his hands together and said, "Well, what are we waiting for? We've got some magicians to see!"

And then he proceeded to hum 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' from _The Wizard of Oz _(obviously). You know, the one that goes, 'We're off to see the wizard'?

And, yes, to those of you who were wondering, I _did _kick him.

(Rather hard, might I add.)

-:-

"Well, here we are," I announced, spreading my arms to show the vast amazingness that is Brooklyn House.

(It took us awhile to get there, as the Pegasus couldn't take all of us, but we managed.)

Percy and Annabeth looked up at the building blankly.

"It's…nice," Annabeth said hesitantly, still staring up at it.

Then I remembered a _teeny _tiny detail.

"Duh!" I said loudly, face-palming. The demigods glanced at me, startled by my random exclamation, and I flashed them a sheepish grin.

"Sadie has apparently forgotten that you can't see Brooklyn House," Carter filled in, giving me a look like, _Seriously? _I shrugged.

"Whatever. Now look _really hard_ at the spot above the abandoned warehouse," I said slowly. They glanced at me weirdly, but did as I said. A second later they reeled back in surprise.

"Whoa! Is that like the mist?" Percy asked, still staring at the vast amazingness that is Brooklyn House.

[Yes, I am aware I already used that. But it didn't count before because they couldn't see it!]

"No, it's magic," I said mysteriously.

(Carter said I failed at being mysterious. Ah, well, what can you do? We all have our opinions, whether they're fabulous and always right-coughMEcough-or horribly misguided-coughCARTERcough.)

"It's such amazing architecture," Annabeth gushed, which was odd because I didn't see her as a gushing type of girl. "The arches and pillars are so…" (Okay, I'll admit, I zoned out there. But, really, I'm positive everybody present did. Actually, Carter might not have. He's boring enough to understand it.)

[Yea, that's right. I _went _there.]

"Yes, the architecture is great," Percy cut in. Annabeth glared at him. "But I'm sure it's even better up close…" He urged, nudging her forward and sending us a look that clearly said, _Now! While she's not talking about it!_

Apparently he's dealt with her on architect-mode before.

Carter and I took the prompt and quickly led the way up to the mansion sitting on top of a warehouse.

-:-

"Amos?" Carte called through the empty house. I briefly wondered where the trainees were. _Briefly _because it wasn't too hard to figure out where they were a second after I had that thought.

Felix burst through the doors to the kitchen, chocolate fudge and ice cream smeared over his face and clothes. His eyes widened as he saw us, and he glanced behind him guiltily. Several penguins followed him, all covered with desserts.

We stared at Felix, Felix stared at us, and the penguins waddled around the room. We stood there awkwardly until Felix blinked.

"HA! You blinked!" I shouted, earning several weird looks. I looked back at them. "What?"

"Never mind." Carter shook his head. I shrugged. Not my problem if he can't handle my superior-ness.

[Of course that's what you were thinking, Carter. Why are you hitting your head on the wall? You'll lose brain cells doing that. And you don't have many to spare.]

"What are you guys doing back already?" Felix laughed nervously, eyes flicking between us. Carter and I eyed him suspiciously. I glided forward (I'm very graceful [Shut up!]), towards the kitchen door.

"Why do you ask?" I asked sweetly, ignoring Felix's protests and pushing the door open.

And burst out laughing.

By the time Carter, Percy, Annabeth, and Felix came in, I was on the ground, gasping for breath.

_Why? What, O great Sadie, could make you laugh like that? _You are undoubtedly begging at this moment.

[Yes, I'm very sure they are asking that, too. Thank you for agreeing with me for once. No, it wasn't sarcasm that you were using, my dear brother. How silly of you to think that way.]

Without further interruptions, I will tell you.

This was the sight that greeted me when I entered the kitchen: Walt, unconscious, (I didn't want to know how he became unconscious), lying on the table, covered in ice cream, sprinkles, and fudge. Several other trainees- including, but not limited to, the ankle biters, Julian, and Jaz- frozen mid-sprinkle (of Walt, might I add), staring wide-eyed at me.

I probably should have been worried about Walt, but it was too funny to _not _laugh.

I caught my breath enough to see the others reactions. Percy and Annabeth watched in amusement, not knowing the people making it slightly less funny, although still enjoyable. Carter's face was turning red from barely concealed _something._ It was either laughter or anger, but I was leaning towards the former when I saw his lips twitch upward.

"Well," Carter said, seemingly speechless.

The sprinklers, (as I was now calling them) had remained frozen until then. After Carter spoke, they all dropped their sprinkles and scrambled out of the kitchen, Felix close behind.

Carter, Percy, Annabeth, and I stood staring after them. We turned to each other, paused for a second, then burst into loud fits of laughter, waking Walt up.

We froze as he slowly at up, looked at us, at his ice cream covered body, then back at us.

"Why am I covered in ice cream?"

Instead of answering, we scrambled out of there faster than the sprinklers. We laughed even harder after we were safely out of the kitchen.

-:-

"He must be in the First Nome still," Carter said, frustrated, after we searched the whole mansion.

Twice.

Grr.

[Yes, I just growled, do you have a problem with that?]

"So…we're back to where we started," Percy stated.

"Yep," I agreed, flopping down on a chair. "We're kind of out of options…"

"We could go to Central Park," Percy blurted suddenly. We all looked at him. "I mean, to figure out our next move. Plus," He blushed, "There are lakes there."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and I shrugged. Seemed like an okay place to go.

We took a taxi there because it was too much of a hassle to take Freak. Besides, he was still kind of mad at us for giving him hiccups, (Long story involving turkey).

We sat next to a small pond, on one of the big rocks that are everywhere.

"So-" Carter started, but he never finished.

Because at that particular moment, a boy fell out of the shadows.

***gasp* YOU GUYS WILL NEVER GET THIS ONE! *sarcasm***

**I like ice cream. :D**

**Eh? Long(ish) chapter?**

**PEACE :D**


	10. It's raining children of Hades

**AN: Oh jeez. Did I really not update for almost four months? It seems so. Now, I have a whole list of reasons for my absence that I thought of throughout that four months, but I won't burden you with the agony of reading such miserable excuses. Instead, I'll give you the next chapter. Feast your eyes…**

**(Okay, that was weird, but it amuses me so to talk like that. I really have no idea why….moving on…)**

C

A

R

T

E

R

"Oof!" The kid yelped as he landed on the ground – painfully it seemed.

"_Nico_?" Percy and Annabeth said together, disbelief evident on their face.

"'Sup?" Nico, apparently, mumbled as he shakily stood up. He stumbled over to us and reached into his pocket. Pulling some squashed cake-like things out of a plastic bag, he nibbled one and stood up a little straighter. I took in his appearance.

He was about Sadie's age, with really long (nearly to his shoulders), messy black hair. He seemed kind of sickly, judging by his pale skin and skinniness. He wore all black: an aviators jacket and skinny jeans that were both baggy on him, topped all of with combat boots, kind of like Sadie's. He reminded me a _little _of Anubis's human appearance. _Vaguely._

After eating the weird food, the kid seemed a little more energized, but still ready to drop.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked, supporting Nico when he stumbled into him.

"Visited camp," Nico yawned. "Chiron told me to look for you guys."

"And you knew we were here?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"Nah. Just a coincidence that you guys happened to be here," Nico said sleepily. "Chiron didn't tell me much. Why was he looking for you?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at us, and then back at Nico, whose eyes were drooping.

"Why don't we take you to my place and we'll tell you after you're rested?" Percy suggested, already grabbing Nico's arm and hoisting him up.

"Cool," Nico mumbled, head drooping. He fell asleep before we had gone twenty feet.

-:-

"So who is he?" Sadie asked as we walked to Percy's house (we couldn't take a cab, seeing as we were carrying a body).

"This is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades," Percy replied. Sadie and I stared at him blankly.

"God of the dead and the Underworld," Annabeth elaborated, and we nodded in understanding. That might explain why he had such a gothic appearance.

"How did he just come out of the shadows like that?" I questioned, as long we were on the topic. It obviously wasn't by portal and didn't look like Duat travel, either. And then there's the fact that the Greeks don't really know how to do that . . . [Shut up!]

"That's called Shadow Travel," Percy answered, shifting his hold on Nico. "Children of the Underworld can move from shadow to shadow, but it takes a lot of energy, as you can see," He said, gesturing with his head to Nico's unconscious form. "Plus, it's a little unpredictable."

"Meaning?" Sadie asked, a little exasperated.

"Meaning, he occasionally ends up in China," Percy said without missing a beat, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fun," she replied. "I've always wanted to go to China." I rolled my eyes.

Before long, we arrived at Percy's apartment. We got some weird looks in the elevator, but they looked away when Percy sent a look back, one like, _What? Never seen some teenagers carrying an unconscious body around? Sheesh. _ I wondered if he had ever needed to use that look before this. I decided I didn't really wan to know.

We walked down the hallway towards Percy's apartment, and, seeing as he got there first and didn't have any extra hands, Percy banged his head against the door several times, creating a resounding _thud._

I winced in sympathy but Percy didn't appear fazed. A moment later the door opened and Sally ushered us in without a word, seemingly unsurprised by the sight that greeted her. Again, I wondered how much she had seen as a demigod parent. Especially as _Percy's _parent.

Percy dumped Nico unceremoniously on the couch and sally scolded him, picking Nico up and laying him on the couch in a position where Nico's feet weren't by his ears.

"Percy! Be more gentle with your cousin!" I didn't know much about Greek mythology, but I guessed that that meant Poseidon and Hades - Percy's and Nico's fathers, respectively - were brothers.

"He's unconscious, he won't feel a thing," Percy argued. Annabeth rolled her eyes and gestured for us to follow her into the kitchen.

Sadie plopped down on a chair and rested her head in her hands, looking bored. She raised her eyebrows.

"So, what now?" She wondered. We seem to be asking that a lot lately. Annabeth shrugged.

"Well, first off, we wait for Nico to wake up." She looked at us. "We'll probably have to tell him about Egyptians."

I frowned, reluctant to tell some random kid all about us. I was about to voice my thoughts but Sadie cut me off.

"Okay. I don't see any harm," she said to Annabeth, who nodded and left the room, probably to see what was taking Percy so long. I scowled at Sadie and she turned to me.

"Don't look at me like that. Give me one good reason why we shouldn't."

"We hardly know him," I said immediately. "Actually, we _don't_ know him."

Sadie rolled her eyes. "Yes, and we knew Percy and Annabeth for _so _long before we told them."

"That's different, I saw him defeat the monster," I retorted. "And we knew him for two days."

"We knew Percy for a day," Sadie corrected. "And how long did we know Annabeth?"

"Well, Percy obviously trusted her," I said desperately, knowing it was no use. When Sadie tried, she could actually be pretty intelligent.

[Ow! Why did you hit me?! That was a compliment!]

"And they obviously trust Nico," Sadie said firmly, lifting her chin defiantly. I sighed and stuck my tongue out at her. She smirked triumphantly.

"It's good to know you have _some _sense in that noggin of yours," She said, patting me on the head like a dog. I scowled and snapped at her hand, missing it by a couple of inches.

[Sadie, that's not an accomplishment. Did you think I was actually _trying _to bite your hand?]

"Nico should wake up soon," Percy announced as the demigods came back in the room. "Although, that mostly depends on if he feels like it. He tends to sleep like the dead, no pun intended." 

While Percy chuckled at himself, Sadie and I stared at him and Annabeth punched him in the arm, rolling her eyes. Percy just stuck his tongue out, not wincing. Annabeth stared challengingly back and Percy backed off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. When he turned to the fridge, Annabeth shook her hand, mouthing curses inaudibly. Sadie and I grinned at each other.

We talked about random stuff for a while, seemingly trying to distract ourselves from our problems for a little while. But it wasn't too long before Sadie couldn't stand our clueless – and kind of awkward – talk about sports and other pointless topics.

"So what's the deal with Nico?" She asked, making it seem like she was asking for the latest gossip, not the most likely angst-y backstory of a half-deity. I mentally rolled my eyes at her bluntness, but didn't stop her. I was kind of curious myself.

"Well, he's a son of Hades, as we said," Percy said slowly, looking carefully at Sadie. "What else do you mean?"

Sadie shrugged. "Well, he said he 'visited camp.' I was under the impression that demigods went to camp and didn't come and go."

I was surprised she picked that up; even _I _didn't notice that.

"Well, it depends," Percy said. "Some demigods only stay for the summer, while others stay year long."

Annabeth nodded. "That was what I used to do; I didn't start leaving over the school year until a couple years ago." She grimaced: half-ruefully, half-reminiscently.

"Right," Sadie said, obviously noting Annabeth's reaction and making note to come back to it later. "But who just 'visits' camp? I mean, if they haven't found a couple Egyptian magicians, of course."

Percy looked at Annabeth looked at Annabeth, then back at us, a little uncomfortable. "Well, Nico's kind of a special case-"

"And by that, he means most people are creeped out by him," Annabeth interrupted. She grinned at him. "Thought I'd cut to the chase."

Percy rolled his eyes. "It's not just _him_, though, it's children of Hades in general. Although he's the only one, now that-" Percy frowned, cutting himself off. I raised my eyebrows, wondering what he almost let slip. He shook his head. "But, anyway, it's just 'cause children of the Underworld tend to have and aura of death that just keeps people from getting close to them."

"It doesn't matter if they're the most cheerful person in the world," Annabeth added. "Although I suppose that might help a little bit . . . But once their powers develop, people have a natural reaction to stay away. It's like they smell of death. And the fact that most of them end up not exactly right in the end doesn't exactly help their case."

Percy nodded in agreement. "And I know for a fact that Nico spends more time with the dead than the living."

I shared an uneasy glance with Sadie. This Nico kid was starting to seem creepier and creepier.

"So the other demigods at camp just kicked him out? Then why does he visit?" I asked, my curiosity piqued despite my wariness.

Annabeth shook her head. "Nobody kicked him out; he even has his own cabin. No, nobody directly says that they don't like him, but they obviously avoid him. Nico knows he's unwanted and would rather be with the dead, anyway, from what he says."

"Chiron encourages him to stay, but can't really control where he goes, besides asking for a few visits every once in a while. And he visits me and Annabeth occasionally because we're really the only ones that treat him like a living person. Besides, we've had some close calls together in the past…" Percy smiled grimly, making me wonder about those 'close calls.'

There was a brief moment of silence before Annabeth sighed and shook her head. "It's actually really stupid how they judge him just because of his father. I didn't see them complaining all of their butts last summer . . ."

I looked at her interestedly, thinking that she might elaborate, but she didn't offer up any more information.

Sadie looked like she was itching to ask something else, but before she could, a yowl outside the window interrupted her.

**AN: Oh man. Another cliffhanger (I think?) But hopefully it won't take me this long to write the next chapter.**

***FAIRLY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT BENEATH THIS. PLEASE READ. OR DON'T. IT'S COOL EITHER WAY.***

**Ok, so I have to say something…Some of you might not like it…I'm sorry :( Buuuuut, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be focusing on this story much. I have a little more planned, but I was stupid and an incompetent planner when I started this, so I kind of wrote myself into a corner. Now, that doesn't mean it's on hiatus or that I'm giving it up, but it's just not going to be my main focus. What is my main focus going to be, you may (unlikely) ask? Well, to be honest, I'm not really sure. Yes, I still love writing, but I'm just not as into writing continued stories as one-shots. I mean, you have to **_**plan.**_** Never been my strong suit -.-**

**So, to be clear, ****I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY. ****I'm just not focusing more on it. Not entirely sure what that will mean, as "focusing" on it meant I update four months later, but whatever. Hopefully you guys generally get what I mean…?**

**Oh, and for those of you reading my Mark of Athena story, I'm sorry for that too! But I should be updating generally soon….hopefully…**

**~Please no spoilers for the Mark of Athena in the reviews! I'm not finished with it yet; I have like less than 50 pages….I'm ashamed that it's taken me this long….*hangs head in shame*~**

***RANDOM RANTING THAT YOU PROBABLY WON'T READ AND DON'T REALLY NEED TO. WHATEVER FLOATS YOUR BOAT, MAN.***

**So here's is where I'm gonna say some of the excuses that I compiled over the weeks. I feel like it's a tradition to give lousy reasons that are kind of stupid :D**

**Laziness. Major one, I'm sorry to say :(**

**Writer's block. HORRIBLE. D:**

**Obsession with other internet sites. I can't even tell you how much time I spend on the internet now. *shakes head***

**Reading other books. OHMIGOSH! I've found so many awesome books! *****sigh* They're so beautiful…**

**Goodreads. 'Nuff said. (Okay, not really. This could fit in the internet obsession, but I'm just in love with Goodreads now .)**

**FictionPress. Okay, this one not really, 'cause I got one like three days ago, but I just wanted to put that one here :) I haven't published anything on it yet, but I have some things I want to :)**

**Homeword/School. Gah, I'm so busy with school! I won't get into anything 'cause this would end up a lot longer….**

**Music. I swear I'm listening to/playing music 24/7 now. Okay, not literally, but I do love music :)**

**My need for ranting to anonymous people on the internet has diminished for now,**


End file.
